


Friendship Threesome Fun

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Lemon, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: After All Stars, Mike and Zoey are now living a calm life together. One day, their buddy, Cameron arrives and asked them if they can help him... learn and know the experience of sex is like... by having a friendly threesome together.





	Friendship Threesome Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MxMxF threesome fic, I hope you all will enjoy this and please do give me feedback on it.

About a year passed since the finale of Total Drama All Stars. Ever since the finale, Chris hosted another season with new contenders at a new island, while so, the 1st and 2nd generation cast were now free from Chris and his challenges… for now. After winning the season, Mike decided to use some of his money to buy himself and Zoey an apartment for them to live together.

On a calm May afternoon, Mike and Zoey were both just relaxing in their room, watching a nice romantic film. Mike was holding Zoey close to him while she rested her head on his shoulder. "Isn't this so romantic, Mike?" Zoey said with a soft smile on her face as Mike smiled back and said in a calmly happy tone, 'Yeah it is… the characters are kinda like us. They're facing problems that can ruin their love life… like we overcame during our time in Total Drama.' Zoey sighed as she nodded and said

"Yeah… during season 4, I had to deal with your little white lie about your disorder being a comedy act while you also tried to remain yourself and try to win me over… but then during the final 6… you overcame your personas and told me the truth. That's when I understood why you've been like that and even accepted you for who you are." Mike smiled sweetly, kissing Zoey on her head, causing her to blush a bit. "Hehehehehe…" Mike smiled at his sweet red haired girlfriend and said

"Season 4 was kinda difficult but All Stars… was our main problem. I mean… Mal returned and took control of my body, pretending to be me and even tried to hurt so many of you guys. I mean, he almost hit your head with that branch during the Blue Moon challenge, he let Cameron to fall during the underground challenge, nearly injured Gwen, Scott, Alejandro and Heather… but most importantly… he almost ended you." Mike sighed in a sadden tone as he sat up and look at the wall. Zoey paused the film as Mike soon said, "I don't understand why you're still with me… even after what Mal did to you all. I don't even deserve that money at all. You should have won… not me." Mike hanged his head down, feeling depress and hurt about what Mal did during All Stars until Zoey got close, held Mike's head up and said

"Mike, I've told you so many times. I never lost faith in you at all. You're the reason why I remained in the game… I didn't want to lose you at all. Plus… you beaten Mal, he's gone now Mike and you know that." Mike sighed once more, slowly held Zoey's palms as he replied back, 'But I couldn't stop him before he could take full control of me… I made him have full control all because I was… scared of you losing faith in me. I understood why you were so scared of me… and I never wanted it to happen at all Zoey. I just wished-' Zoey shushed him and said in a calming tone. "Relax, Michael. You did everything you can to stop Mal… I still think it was nobel of you." Mike chuckled a bit as he soon said with a small grin. 'What did I do to ever deserve your trust and your love, Zoey?'

Zoey giggle as she caress Mike's cheek and said, "Nothing… you just stayed as yourself… that what won me over, Mike. Your real self is why I love you so much." The two smiled sweetly as they leaned in close to share a quick kiss on the lip. "I love you so much, Mike." Mike replied back, 'I love you even more, Zoey.' The two held each other close, wanting to just remain in this form… until they heard a knock on their apartment door. "Huh? Who can that be?" Mike only shrugged as the two exit out their room and headed to the front door. Mike turned the knob and opened it, revealing a small, glasses wearing African American in front of them.

"Hey guys!" The two realized it was their bubble boy best pal, Cameron. 'Hey Cam!' The trio joined in on a friendly hug. Ever since All Stars, Cameron kept in touch with Mike and Zoey. The trio never stopped hanging out, still remaining to be the best of friends towards one another. The trio stopped their hug as Mike said, 'What you doing here, little buddy?' Cameron smiled a bit as he soon said, "Well… I just wanted to visit my two best friends, is it okay if I come in?" The two nodded and allowed Cameron to come inside their apartment. 'You want something to drink, Cameron?' Zoey kindly asked if Cameron wanted a drink. "No thanks, I'm perfectly fine. I just wanted to have a nice chat with you guys that's all." The love birds smile as the trio soon sat down in a nice sofa that was big enough to fit a group of 6.

"So Cameron, how you been since our last chat?" Mike said with a nice smile while Cameron smiled a bit and said, 'I've been doing fine, I'm actually trying to find a job, I know you gave me some of your winnings so I can find an apartment of my own… I just want to try to support myself, you know.' The two nodded as Zoey soon said, 'Well that's pretty great, Cameron. Mike did got a job at the local theater… I'm actually happy for my sweet gap tooth sweetheart.' Zoey said while giving Mike a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush very badly while Cameron started to chuckle at his buddy's nervousness around Zoey. 'Hehehehe, almost three years together and you're still nervous around her, buddy?' Mike only said, "Hey! She sometimes surprises me okay, I can't control myself from blushing… besides she even worse of a blusher when I kiss her on the lips." That's when Zoey blushed deeply and said, 'Mike!'

Mike quickly apologized to Zoey while Cameron once again laughed while he started to have a thought he's been having for a while now… "So Cam… how's you and Gwen doing?" Zoey said with a cheesy grin while Cameron blushed and said, 'Gwen and I aren't going out, she's just a friend… besides, she's trying to make thing right with Trent again.' The two only nodded as Mike soon said, 'Okay then… but is there anyone special in your life, little buddy?' Cameron only said, 'Nope, I'm still single hehehe… but you guys… can I ask you two a question?' Mike and Zoey looked a bit concerned but said

"Sure, what is it?" Cameron soon took a deep breath in as he soon said, 'Well… I wanted to know… have you two ever had any kind of… sexual intercourse yet?' At that moment, both Mike and Zoey erupted with a crimson red blush while their eyes widen in surprise. "Say what now Cam?" Mike said as Cameron looked a bit nervous and embarrassed as he said once again, 'Sorry if it sounded very odd and really not any of my business but… I just wanted to know if you guys ever had sex with each other… that's all.' Cameron looked very nervous while Mike and Zoey felt very concerned and very embarrassed… until Zoey sighed and answered Cameron's question. "I know you said it's none of your concerns… but… yeah. Mike and I had fooled around a few times after the season was over… heck… he and I even did once at Playa De Losers… I don't want to go into details but-" Mike stopped her and said,

"Maybe Cam shouldn't hear what we did at Playa De Losers… but Cameron… why are you asking if me and Zoey had sex before?" Cameron now had to tell them the truth… it was now or never. Cameron remained calm as he soon said, 'Well… you see… I wanted to know… if you two would be alright if we… had a friendship threeway together.' Cameron's whole face was as red as a crab while Mike and Zoey's entire faces explode once again, both looking like ripe strawberries. Zoey soon said, 'Cam… are you asking us if we would like to have a threesome with you?' Cameron laughed nervously but nodded. The two looked extremely surprised and concern so Mike soon said, "Cameron, answer us this… how come you want to have a threesome with us?"

Cameron felt his nerves shaking like the earthquake that hit Haiti in 2010, the bubble boy genius sighed as he soon answered his tan buddy's question. "Well… it's two reason why… the first one is because I wanted to know what it's like to be a threesome. But…. the 2nd reason is that… I wanted to know what sex is like. I mean… I don't have a girlfriend to experience it… and I know sometimes best friends help one another with this kinda thing… so… again, would you two like to have a threesome?" Mike and Zoey looked once more concern as Zoey said, 'Cam… you really want to know how sex is like?' Cameron nodded slowly while Zoey looked at Mike as they soon said. 'Well… Cameron, you're our best friend since season 4, plus… you did help us get together in the first place…' Zoey soon said, 'Cameron… if you really want to do this… then… alright then.' Mike sighed and said, 'Okay little buddy, I guess we can help you learn the feeling and the great experience of having sex. But this is only a one time thing, okay?' Cameron nodded and said, "Of course, I promise nobody will know about this… thanks a lot guys!" Cameron hugged Mike and Zoey while the two smiled and returned the hug.

"Why don't we do this tomorrow. We'll help you learn the experience of sex, okay?" Cameron nodded and again thanked Mike and Zoey as he walked to the front door. 'I'll see you guys tomorrow...bye!' Cameron walked out the door while Mike and Zoey said goodbye… but as Cameron was gone, they both fell onto the couch. "I can't believe we agreed to help Cameron with this! I mean he's our best friend but… will it affect anything between us?" Zoey only said, 'Don't worry Mike, no matter what… I'll still be with you… I just can't believe I'm going to be in a threeway with two guys… one being my best friend and the other being my boyfriend… wow!'

The next day, it was close to the evening, Mike and Zoey were both in their room, discussing about helping Cameron experience of feeling of love making. "So… this is really going to happen, huh Zoey?" Mike said, feeling very… nervous yet concern about their threesome with Cameron. 'Yeah… I can't believe we're really going to do this. Wow, I mean we did promise Cam we would help him know what sex is like… but in a threesome.. That kinda different since it's three people.' Mike nodded as he soon sighed and said to his girlfriend.

"Zoey… when Cameron does come… and we do this. Will we still be… together?" Zoey looked at her boyfriend and said with a calm and reasonable tone. 'Michael, relax. Look, you and I have had sex before a few times, some of them when we're being playful, sometimes when we need to be loved by each other… and even that one time when we first bought this apartment… you and I both were begging to feel each other to make up our time stolen when Mal took control during the season.' Mike slowly sighed and held Zoey's face softly, gently rubbing his thumb around her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'No matter what… I'll always still love you, Mike.' Mike smiled and said, "And I'll always love you too, Zoey." The two share a quick kiss as Mike soon said, "But also… are you… you know?"

"Oh that… well I checked my calendar and spoke with my doctor… my body isn't ready for reproduction so you and Cameron don't have to worry about me getting pregnant. But if you want, I can take a pill that can still help me, if that's okay?" Mike only said, 'If your doctor told you you're not ready to make a baby, then I believe him. But we need to make sure Cameron knows what sex is like, so we should take things slow with him.' Zoey nodded as they soon heard a knock on their door. "He's here… looks like it's time." Mike nodded as the two walked to the door as Mike slowly grabs the door knob and opened the door. In front of them was Cameron, who was holding a bag full of some of this clothes.

"Hey guys." Cameron smiled as the two smiled back and said, 'Hey Cameron, glad you can make it.' Cameron entered their apartment while Zoey noticed his bag. 'Cam, why do you have a bag?' Cameron soon said, "Oh you mean my bag, well… since you two did say you would help me learn about sex… I thought I maybe bring a bag… since I might stay for the night, hehehe." Mike and Zoey only said, 'Oh! Okay then.' Zoey soon said, 'I'll go upside and freshen up, you two just wait for a second, okay?' Mike and Cam nodded as Zoey kissed Mike on the cheek and headed up to their room.

"Hehehe, so Cam… can we talk for a second?" Cameron only nodded as the two buddy sat down and talked. "Look Cameron, Zoey and I agreed to help you learn the experience of love making, but since you said you're new to this, she and I agreed to take things slow so you can understand carefully, okay?" Cameron nodded and said, 'Okay then, that's really nice of you guys to help me. I can maybe use it when I have a girlfriend… but… should I wear protection?' Mike shook his head and said, "No need to, Zoey told me that she's not ready to reproduce, so we don't need to worry about getting her pregnant at all. But I don't mind if you do use protection.' The two shook hands together but also shared a quick bro hug. "So Cameron, are you ready?" Cameron look very nervous but took a deep breath in and said

"Yes I am!" The two soon walked up the stairs while Zoey was inside her and Mike's room, getting herself physically but mostly, emotionally. 'Alright Zoey, you got this.. You're helping Cameron out so just relax and don't be worried about anything.' Zoey soon heard a knock on the door.

"Zoey, Cam and I are ready. Are you ready?" Zoey breath in calmly and said, 'Yeah, I'm ready. You guys can come in.' Mike and Cameron soon entered the room, Mike and Zoey sat next to each other on the bed while Cameron sat on the opposite side of the bed. "So… this is really happening, huh?" Zoey and Cameron nodded while blushing in nervousness.

Soon Mike and Zoey started talking to Cameron about sex. "Okay, Cam. Here what you need to know." Cameron stay still as Zoey began to speak, 'Sex isn't just about going crazy or wanting to start a family. But sex is sometimes a way to help each other relax and get to know one another. Sex can be pleasurable and fun but sometimes it can be a way to just show someone you care about how much they mean to you.' Zoey soon calmly relax as she then removed her red tank top, exposing her 32 B-cup sized breasts to the boys.

"You don't wear a bra?" Cameron said a bit surprise while Mike blushed and soon took over. 'Now Cameron, a girl's chest is one of her most sensitive part of her body. They enjoy the feeling when a boy or girl starts touching them slowly, watch.' Mike soon started groping Zoey's breasts slowly, making her sigh and moan gently while Cameron watches, feeling amazed yet aroused by how Mike is pleasing Zoey.

"Mmmmm… oh Mike." Zoey slowly caress Mike's face while he started groping and squeezing her breasts even more. "Ahhhhh!" Cameron soon said, 'Is it okay if I have a turn?' Mike looked at Zoey as she nodded. 'Sure, come here.' Cameron got close to the two as Mike move a bit away so Cameron can have some room. "Go on Cam, just feel my breasts." Cameron soon sighed as he slowly groped Zoey's left breasts, making her sigh and moan. "Mmmmmm… how do they feel?" Cameron blushed deeply and said

"They feel… so soft. This is how a girl breasts feels like… wow!" Mike soon joined in as he started rubbing Zoey's right breasts, making her moan even more. 'Ohhhh! This feel really good!' Mike soon turned Zoey's head and started kissing her slowly. 'Mmmmmm!' The two kissed while Cameron kept rubbing Zoey's breasts until he soon had a thought. "Um.. Zoey, is it okay if I… suck on your breast?" Zoey and Mike stopped kissing as Zoey soon replied

"Sure, actually, sucking on a girl's breasts is even more pleasurable for the girl since it feels so good!" Mike nodded with Zoey so Cameron looked down at Zoey's left breasts and soon started licking her nipple slowly. 'Mmmmm!' Cameron moaned a bit as he continue licking Zoey's breasts while Mike and Zoey continued kissing as Mike kept rubbing and groping her right one. "Mmmm! This is really amazing!" Mike grinned and said, 'Yeah… but I can make it even more better!' Mike soon started kissing her neck slowly while Cameron started fully sucking Zoey's breasts, making Zoey moan even more. "Oh god! This is amazing!" Zoey enough stopped the two. "Okay, we should stop for a second…" The two boys nodded as Zoey took a second to relax.

"Okay…Cameron, how did it feel to lick and suck Zoey's breasts?" Cameron said with a amazed tone, 'It felt really good to do that… but what's next?' Zoey soon said, 'What's next is how boys feel when girls do this!' In a flash, Zoey ripped Mike's shirt off, exposing his dark tan tone chest and ripped 8 pack abs. "Zoey! Why you did that? You should just asked me to remove my shirt." Zoey giggle and said, 'Sorry, Mike. But I do like doing that a lot…' Zoey slowly caress her finger around Mike's chest as Zoey soon said to Cameron

"Now Cam, when a girl want to pleasure her man, she can sometimes start rubbing his chest, whether their body is tone or not, boys still do like it when their sweetheart rub their chest." Zoey kept rubbing and caress Mike's body while he blushed and moaned a bit. 'She telling the truth Cam… it does feel really… amazing.' Cameron nodded as Zoey soon stopped and walked to Cameron. "Here, let me help you out of your sweater." Cameron only said, 'Wait!' Cameron soon removed his glasses and placed them on their dresser. 'My vision is okay if I can see close by… anyway, please continue.' Mike watched as Zoey removed Cameron's sweater, putting it down as she soon removed his white shirt, leaving him shirtless.

"Mike, is it okay if I pleasure Cameron for a bit, to help him know the feeling?" Mike smiled and said, 'I don't mind at all… go ahead and pleasure Cam.' Zoey smiled as she soon started rubbing Cameron's chest slowly, making the bubble genius blush deeply while also moaning a bit. Mike soon joined in as he started groping Zoey's chest once more. "Oh!" Zoey looked surprised as Mike soon said, 'Sorry for the surprise… but I think you shouldn't have all the fun.' Zoey blushed deeply as she then resumed rubbing Cameron's chest.

"W-Wow! You're right, Mike. This is pretty amazing!" Mike smiled as he soon squeezed Zoey's breasts, making her moan even louder as she stopped rubbing Cameron's chest. 'Mike! C-Come on, can you please stop teasing me?' Zoey asked as Mike only said, 'Sorry il mio amore, but when I start rubbing your sweet soft dough of yours, I just can't stop at all!' Mike soon enough started kissing Zoey's neck as he increased his pressure, making Zoey moan like a soft angel. Cameron soon decided to help him as he walked up to the pair and started helping Mike pleasure Zoey.

"You too, Cam?" Cameron nervously laughed but didn't replied as he pinched and squeezed Zoey's breasts while Mike soon began sucking on Zoey's neck hard. "OHHHHH! Yes, harder!" The boys looked surprised but Mike knew that sound. Zoey soon pulled Mike and Cameron's head close to her as she soon begged, "Keep going, suck and squeeze my breasts like they belong to the both of you, now!" Cameron was deeply surprised by Zoey's changed in her behavior. 'Her personality changed when we're both in bed together..' Mike soon resumed his neck sucking while Cameron started sucking on Zoey's breasts hard. 'Mmmmmmmm!' Both of them moaned while Zoey gasped and moaned with sweet pleasure. "Oh yes...MMMMMM!"

Moments later, the trio stopped since Zoey was getting a bit exhausted. "Hehehe, sorry for the sudden surprise, Zoey." Mike once again apologized to his girlfriend while Cameron was still amazed by what they just did. Zoey on the other hand smirked at both boys as she soon said with a sneaky yet sexy tone. 'It's alright, Mike… I did enjoy it so very much… but I think it's we show Cameron one of the sexiest part of sex… and I know you love it a lot.' Mike soon realized what she meant as she soon groped both Mike's and Cameron's arising bulges, making them both hiss in pleasure.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cameron and Mike swore hard as Zoey giggle sexually and soon kneeled down on the floor. 'Now Cam, here's the next part of sex…. When the girl gives her hot boyfriend a sexy hot… handjob and blowjob.' Zoey licked her lips in hunger as she first undid Mike's pants and removed them, leaving his dark blue boxers on while she then undid and removed Cameron's pants, leaving him with his white briefs on. Zoey looked surprised at both boys' erection, being teased by their briefs/boxers. 'Hehehehe, I'm very impress by your nice bulge, Cam, and Mikey… you gotten a bit more bigger than last time.' Mike and Cameron both blushed deeply as Zoey soon pulled down both boys' briefs, exposing their hard, veiny, throbbing erection.

"There we-" Zoey looked even more surprised as she witness both boys' erections. Mike's was 10 inches long, 3 inches wide hard piece of meat while Cameron's was 9 inches long and 2 inches wide hard dark chocolate. "WOW… You both are… so big!" Mike blushed and smiled a bit but Cameron blushed very badly and looked very nervous. 'Um….t-thanks, Zoey.' Cameron said while rubbing his head as Mike soon said, 'So… are you going to continue, Zoey?' Mike winked as Zoey smirked and said, "Without a doubt, mister!" Soon enough, Zoey grasped both cocks, making the boys hiss and moan deeply. Zoey grinned at the boy's groaning and moaning as she began stroking both of their hard erection slowly, making them both moan and groan harder, bit Cameron was moaning even harder than Mike. 'OHHHHHHHH!' Mike and Cameron grunted and moaned in pleasure, enjoying Zoey soft stroking as she thought to herself, "Who should I suck first? Mike is my boyfriend and he does have such a hard piece of meat, but Cam want to know how sex is… hmmm." Zoey soon made her decision.

"So Cam, how does it feel to have a hot girl stroke your hard dick?" Mike said as the bubble boy soon replied, 'It feels so… fucking hot! Sorry for cursing but… I just couldn't control myself.' Mike only said, "No need to say sorry, I'm glad you're liking it...because this is going to be even hotter." Cameron soon learned as he felt Zoey hot wet tongue against his hard chocolate cock. "Holy shit!" The boys looked down as Zoey starting licking Cameron's erection like she increased her stroking on Mike's cock. 'MMMMMMM!' Zoey moaned as she licked Cam's chocolate rod while also stroking Mike's Italian meat hard. "Ohhhhh! Oh yeah… keep going, Zoe." Mike slowly rubbed Zoey's hair, making her smile a bit as she soon began sucking on Cameron's erect, taking half of it.

"OHHHHH!" Cameron moaned deeply as Zoey started bobbing her head up and down, slowly sucking Cameron while she kept stroking Mike's cock even harder, making Mike hiss and moan hard as Cameron kept moaning and groaning even harder. "Oh my god, this is fantastic! I never knew a girl sucking on my lower reign would this amazing!" Zoey smiled at Cameron's enjoyment while Mike smirked at his little buddy. 'I'm glad you're liking it… but I do hope I get my turn soon.' That's when Zoey stopped and said, 'Aw… does my hot boyfriend want my hot mouth too?' Mike nodded as Zoey soon began licking and then sucking on Mike's erection while stroking Cameron's chocolate rod hard. 'Mmmmmmmm!' Both Mike and Zoey moaned in pleasure while Cam watched Zoey suck on Mike's hot Italian meat.

"Looks like Zoey loves sucking on your erection more, huh Mike?" Cameron smirked as Mike soon said, 'Hehehe, yeah. Looks like it, little buddy.' Zoey noticed both boys smiling so she decided to change that, she soon stopped her sucking and said, 'How about I suck on both of your hard cocks at the same time.' Mike and Cameron looked confused as Zoey soon started to suck on Mike's and Cameron's erection, licking and swirling her tongue against both of their cocks, making them howl in pleasure. "OHHHH! ZOEY!" Mike and Cameron both moaned and groaned Zoey's name as she increased her sucking to the max! Zoey started sucking both of them left and right, she sucked on Mike's cock then switched to Cameron's cock then vise versa.

The trio of friends all moaned in pleasure until both Mike and Cameron felt a sudden urge inside their body. "Uh oh, Mike, what's this feeling?" Cameron asked in nervousness as Mike soon answered him, 'We're about to cum…. Zoey!' Zoey nodded as she stopped sucking and started stroking both of their cocks while smiling with excitement. 'Oh boy… let it out, Cam!' Zoey opened her mouth wide as Cameron soon moaned and screamed, "I can't-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cameron soon ejactulated hard, cumming inside of Zoey's mouth while Mike soon followed through as he hissed hard, firing his hot load inside Zoey's mouth and even hitting her chest a bit. Cameron breath in and out while Zoey swallowed both boys cum and smiled in pleasure. 'MMMMMMMM! A mixture of sweet, salty and fruity… I loved it!' Mike smiled while Cameron smiled as well but with a blush.

Zoey soon sat next to both boys and said, "So Cameron… how was getting a hot blowjob like?" Mike looked at his buddy as he sighed and said, 'To be honest… it was the most hottest experiences I have ever had in my life… so yeah, I loved it so very much.' The couple smiled s they hugged their little buddy… 'So… are you ready for the next and most sexest part of making love?' Mike and Zoey said with a excited grin on their faces while Cameron looked surprised and said, 'You mean…. Having true sexual intercourse?' Mike and Zoey nodded as Zoey stood up and soon undo her pants, removing them along with her panties, exposing Mike and Cameron her fully nude body. Cameron felt even more excited that his cock gotten harder, as did Mike. 'I'm going to let you have your moment with Zoey first… then I'll have turn with her alone then we'll all finish off with a double penetration, okay?' Cameron looked even more shocked

"You're letting me fuck your girlfriend first?" Mike nodded as Zoey soon got onto the bed in all four, showing off her hot marshmallow like ass to the boys. Cameron looked even more excited yet also nervous as he said, "Zoey, is it okay if I wear a condom just in case?" Zoey turned her head and said, "Well, I did told Mike I won't have to be worried about getting pregnant… but if you're nervous then okay then.' Cameron sighed in relief as he grabbed his sweater and pulled out a plain condom packet. He then placed it on while Mike walked to her and said, 'I may allowed Cameron to fuck you first, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be left out, beautiful.' Zoey smiled with a blush as the two share a quick kiss. "Okay, I'm ready." Cameron got near Zoey as she said, 'Be gentle, Cam. Girl don't like it when their boyfriends fuck them hard too early, okay?' Cameron understood as he held Zoey's waist and soon placed his hot rod into Zoey's wet pussy.

As soon as Cameron entered Zoey's tight womb, they both moaned deeply while Mike watched and started stroking his cock slowly. "Remember, go slowly first, Cam." Cameron nodded as he pulled out of Zoey and soon pushed back into her. 'Ohhhhh! Mmmmmmmm!' Zoey moaned sweetly while Cameron kept fucking her wet pussy slowly. 'So… how does it feel, little buddy, oh!' Zoey said as Cameron soon said, 'It feel even more incredible! You're right, this is the best part!' Cameron felt playful as he soon groped Zoey's ass, making her moan in surprise. 'OH! Feeling playful, little buddy?' Cameron blushed and nodded while Mike soon said, "Okay, I'm done waiting." Mike soon got close to Zoey's face, slowly grabbing it as he started fucking her mouth slowly.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned in surprised until she slowly soften and moaned in pleasure. 'Ohhhhh! Told you I was going to join in.' Mike smirked as Cameron started to increased his speed, fucking Zoey in a medium pace. "MMMMMMM!" Zoey moaned even more as Mike increased in pace, fucking her mouth even harder. 'Ohhhhhhhhh! You're so hot, Zoey!' Cameron said, making Zoey blushed deeply as Mike pulled out, making her speak. "Thanks, Cameron…. But… can you fuck me harder! You too, Mike… please." The two nodded while grinning at each other. Soon enough, Mike and Cameron increased their pace, Mike face fucked Zoey while Cameron began pounding her wet flower hole hard. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Zoey moaned in absolute pleasure while the boys grunted and groaned hard. Minutes later, Mike and Cameron stopped their hard pounding while Zoey looked a bit surprised yet relief since she can take a breather. "Why you two stopped?"

"Well… I think it's Mike turns to fuck you, Zoey." Cameron said while Zoey looked excited, "But…. was I good?" Zoey only said, 'You were incredible, little buddy. I bet your future girlfriend will love to feel your hard fucking.' Zoey kissed Cameron's cheek as she soon looked at her boyfriend and said, 'Are you ready big boy?' Mike soon grinned and said, 'I was born ready!' Zoey nodded as she soon laid down and opened her pussy a bit, waiting for Mike to start fucking her hard. 'Cameron…. Let Zoey suck you while I pleasure her.' Cameron nodded as he removed his condom and walked to Zoey's head. "I hope I do a good job, Zoey." Zoey only said, 'Do it, Cameron.' Cameron nodded as he soon began fucking Zoey's mouth slowly. "Ohhhhh! It's even better the second time." Cameron continued slow face fucking Zoey as Mike grabbed her waist and said, 'Brace for it, Il Mio Amore!'

Soon Mike plowed into Zoey, making both moaned deeply as Mike began slowly fucking his girlfriend's wet pussy. "Mmmmmmm!" Zoey moaned with pleasure as she enjoyed Cameron's fucking her mouth and Mike pounding her sweet pink slit. 'Ohhhhh! You feel so good, Zoey!' Mike bit his lip as he increased his pounding while Cameron as well increased his pace, fucking Zoey's mouth harder. Zoey moaned and groaned hard, loving both boys fucking her mouth and pussy as she soon began rubbing her clitoris hard. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Zoey moaned even harder, rubbing herself even harder as Mike soon began pounding her pussy even more, plowing her like a jackhammer. 'Oh shit! This is so fucking hot, I can't believe I'm doing this with my best friends.' Cameron said as Mike soon replied, 'I'm glad Zoey and I are helping you little buddy.' Zoey soon stopped Cameron and said, "Mike, can you stop." Mike soon confused but stopped and asked her

"What wrong?" Zoey soon sat up and said, 'Nothing… but I think it's time we finish this off.' Cameron and Mike looked surprised but excited as Zoey soon said, 'Mike, I was you to lay down on the bed with your back against the wall.' Mike nodded as he got into the bed and sat down with his back on the wall. Zoey soon crawled towards him and sat near his waist, their lower reign grinding against each other. 'Now Cam… get on the bed and behind me.' Cameron understood and got into the bed and kneeled behind Zoey. 'Cameron… you and Mike are going to fuck me until we all cum… and this time, don't hold back, please.' Mike and Cameron nodded as Mike slowly wrapped his arms around Zoey, Zoey gripped Mike's shoulder as Cameron held his hands around Zoey's waist. "Ready, Cameron?" Mike and Zoey asked as Cameron nodded and said, 'I'm ready to go… let's finish this.' The pair nodded as Zoey look at Mike and said, 'Do it… fuck me hard, Michael.' Zoey kissed his neck as he soon thrusted into Zoey's pussy while Cameron pushed into her ass.

The trio soon moaned, hiss, groaned and scream passionately. "Oh my god… you're even tighter, Zoey!" Cameron said in pleasure as he and Mike soon began pounding Zoey hard. Zoey moaned and screamed in pleasure while Mike hiss deeply. 'Oh sweet god, this is so fucking hot!' Mike screamed in pleasure as he increased his pounding even more. Zoey soon lean to Mike and said, 'This is… one of the most hottest thing we have ever done!' Zoey soon locked lips with Mike while Cameron began pounding her ass harder and also began groping her breasts firmly. "Mmmmm! Your breasts are even more softer, and I love it!" Zoey smiled and said, 'Thank you, Cameron. But don't stop, keep fucking me even more, fuck me like you're fucking your girlfriend!' Cameron only nodded as he and Mike began pounding Zoey in the hardest and fastest pace ever! Zoey screamed like an angelic banshee, enjoying getting double fucked by her best bubble pal and her hot boyfriend.

Soon enough, all three felt a burning sensation inside their bodies. "Oh my god…. I'm gonna cum again!" Cameron said while Mike shouted, 'Me too… I can't hold it!' Zoey soon screamed, 'SAME HERE… I'M GONNA EXPLODE! Harder, fuck me with everything you have!' The boys nodded as they fucked Zoey even harder and harder, making her feel like she was getting plowed by a sex crazed beast and she was loving it. Soon in a matter of second, with one final thrust, Mike and Cameron howled, "I'M CUMMING!" Soon, all three of them screamed in absolute pleasure! Cameron bit his lip, Zoey screamed her heart out and Mike hiss like a king cobra as Mike and Cameron came inside of Zoey while she exploded all over Mike's waist and on the bed. Cameron, Mike, and Zoey started breathing in tiredness as Mike and Cameron pulled out and came a little more of their cum against Zoey's ass and chest. Zoey smiled softly as she pulled Cameron and Mike close and said, "You too… are crazy when it comes to sex… hahahaha." She kissed both of them on lip, making Mike smile with a blush and Cameron smiled as well but blushed even more.

Soon Cameron took a shower alone while Mike and Zoey showered together. The trio were now laying on Mike and Zoey's bed, wearing their pajamas as Zoey was holding Mike and Cameron together. "So Cam… how was your first time having sex?" Mike asked as Cameron only said, 'It was amazing and hot! I learned so much from you guys, thanks.' Cameron hugged their best friends as they hugged them back. "You're welcome, little buddy." The couple said as they all soon yawned, "Tired?" Cameron and Zoey nodded as Mike nodded with agreement, soon Mike turned the lights off and said, "Night, Cameron." Cameron said, 'Goodnight, Mike and Zoey, thanks again for helping me.' Mike and Zoey smiled and said, "No problem, little buddy." Soon Zoey kissed Cameron on the head while she kissed Mike on the lip, 'Sweet Dreams, handsome.' Mike chuckled as he held Zoey close while Cameron got close to this best friends as the trio slept together in a friendship hold.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to do, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Have a nice day, bye now :)


End file.
